Truth or Dare Vampire Academy style
by DarkLonleyAngel
Summary: While playing truth and dare the gang finds out about Dimitri and Rose. How will they react? Takes place in Shadow kissed. Dimitri never changed so the attack never happened. RxD MxE LxC AxS Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during Shadow Kissed. Dimitri was never turned, obviously. Just a starter. I'll continue if requested. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**- Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

His light breathing at the back of my neck tickled me. I didn't open my eyes, scared that it had all been a dream. Instead I let myself go in his butterfly kisses trailing from my ear to my neck. His hands were around my stomach, holding me in place - not that I planned on leaving his side. His touch was soft as if he, too, was scared I would vanish. I wanted to reassure him that i planned on staying forever but his lips were traveling south, down my left shoulder blade. His hands went to my waist pressing his – very – muscular chest against my back.

He didn't speak. And I didn't want him to. No words were needed for moments like these. When I finally did open my eyes I found myself staring at deep chocolate orbs - like chocolate glazed donuts. Yum. Anyway, what I found there made my heart leap. Love. Pure love. And I was sure that my eyes reflected the same thing. I spun around in his arms and kissed him lovingly on his luscious lips. I loved his kisses.

"Good morning, Roza." he said against my lips. The smell of his aftershave filled all my senses. It was until Dimitri smiled against my lips was when I realized that I hadn't replied. I broke the kiss and buried my head and the base of his neck.

"Good morning, Comrade." I heard the _thud, thud, thud_ of his heart, the sound surprisingly soothing. He chuckled and pushed me away softly and got out of bed. I groaned.

"I know, I know." I got up before Dimitri would say anything. Dimitri raised a brow – why couldn't I do that? – but didn't say anything. He moved into the shower. The instant the door closed I laid back down on the bed, spreading my arms over my head, sleep creeping at me. I gave in, falling into a black haze.

Dimitri POV

The hot water ran down my body making my muscles relax. Roza didn't know what she did to me. Good thing I had good self-control. Turning the shower off, I stepped out and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my waist. No doubt Roza had gone back to sleep.

The image of seeing her there laying on my bed, with nothing but one of my T shirts was a view but it was time to wake up and meet Lissa and the others. Almost as a second thought I changed into jeans, a black T, and my duster. Pulling my hair into a ponytail as the base of my neck, I walked up to where Roza laid, asleep, in my sheets. I shook her softly.

"Roza. Roza, wake up. We have to meet Lissa, remember?" It took another whole ten minutes but I finally managed to wake her up. Her eyes, the perfect shade of brown, were hazy from sleep. After yet another ten minutes I managed to get her into the shower. I made the bed as she took her shower. Afterward, when she was done, I watched as she slipped into black skinny jeans, blood red tank top and all-black high top converse. She made something as simple as that look sexy.

"See something you like?" she asked, giving me her 'man-eater' smile. I smiled at her and snaked my arms around her waist.

"Lots. But for now we have to meet Lissa." she pouted, making her look adorable, but gave up. We walked out the door and walked to the other end of campus to where Princess Lissa's dorm was. Once we arrived we – Roza – nearly broke the door, knocking hard on the door. There was shuffling at the other side before Lissa opened the door wearing light-colored jeans and a light pink v-neck.

"Rose we could hear you, ya' know?" Roza, ignoring Lissa's glare, side-stepped her, entering her room. I followed suit flashing an apologetic smile towards Lissa. Inside were Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, sitting in a circle on the floor. I took a seat next to Roza who sat next to Lissa.

"Ok, so I called all of you guys because…" she trailed off, keeping everyone in suspense.

"Just spit it out Liss!" Roza yelled at her. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok! So I brought you guys here to play a game of truth and dare!" Silence. Then – of course – Roza broke the silence.

"I hope you guys are ready for defeat because you guys are going down!"

"No way, Hathaway! I'm the king of T o D!" Christian yelled back at her.

"You wish, Pyro!"

"I think we should all think rationally," Eddie's voice cut through their argument. "Playing T o D with Rose is like giving her free pass for: destruction, injury, and revenge." Roza opened her mouth to deny it but then closed it.

"Roza, I think he has a point." I said, trying not to smile. Roza looked shock.

"You know about T o D?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I had my wild moments – some I'm not planning on sharing. But I might change my mind if you play it nice…" I gave her one of my rare full-on smiles, that I knew she loved.

"Fine! I'll go easy on you guys just because I love you –"

"I know you love me!" Non other than Christian said.

"–except you, fire-torch!" Christian frowned. Mia squealed.

"I'll go first!" She turned to the person to her right which happened to be Eddie.

"Eddie, T o D?"

"I choose…"

* * *

**Help! Give me ideas because I seriously didn't think this through. Review!**

**-Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I did it quick so if there are errors I appolagize. Thanks to all of those that reviewed. Special thanks to VAlover21 for your great ideas! :P**

**-Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

"I choose….truth." Mia's face brightened and I could see all the naughty questions rolling in her head.

"When was your first kiss? And with who?" I had to admit it was kind of a good one since Eddie almost never talked about his love life. Eddie's face turned scarlet red. Huh. Who would of known he would be embarrassed? I mean _everyone _has had a first kiss already.

"Um…" Eddie's eyes landed on Dimitri that was right across from him and then I realized why. I burst out laughing, clinching my stomach, rolling on the floor. Everyone gave shot me their 'she's gone insane' looks. Once I had composed myself I nodded at Eddie encouragingly.

"My first kiss was in seventh grade…and, um, it was with Rose." Everyone's eyed me and him. I rolled my eyes.

"It was a dare," I explained, then I turned to Eddie. "Seriously, though. _I _was your first kiss?" He nodded, his cheeks flaring.

"Oookaaay, moving along." Mia said, clearly uncomfortable about her new discovery. Eddie cleared his throat.

"Christian T o D?"

"Dare! I'm not scared!" Christian purposely looked at me. I glared at him making him avert his eyes.

"I dare you to give Stan a lap dance in some of Rose's lingerie." I smirked and went to one of Lissa's drawer that was full of my lingerie for emergencies – like when they check my room, its not like I want them to see things that aren't supposed to be seen. I pulled out a red lace thong and matching see-through bra, also made out of lace.

Dimitri's jaw dropped at seeing something so…reveling. Adrian gave a low wolf whistle.

"Wow, Rose, don't ever hesitate to come and model for me. And maybe you and I will get well acquainted." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Through the bond I could feel Lissa's happiness at Adrian's attempt to flirt with me. A pang of guilt hit me.

I trusted Liss, I really did. But when it came to Dimitri's and my relationship…I wasn't so sure what her reaction would be. Adrian was the only one that knew because of our auras but that didn't stop his so called flirting.

I smiled my 'man eater' smile. Adrian visibly gulped. "Adrian," I said, my voice sugar sweet, "the day I model for you will be the day of your funeral – _that _we can arrange right now. If you don't shut up!" My voice started rising and at the end I was screaming at him. Adrian's face fell and dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"That hurt, Little Dhampir." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll live – Anyway, back to Christian's dare."

"I'm all set." Sure enough Christian was already in my lingerie. I put my hand over my mouth from laughing out loud. We all crowded out of the room to Stan's room. Little did they know what little plan I had in mind.

Christian knocked at Stan's door. I smiled mischievously as I put the camera in place. The door opened and there stood Stan in nothing but sweats, exposing his – very – hairy chest. Ew. I covered my mouth from gagging.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Ozero?" Stan's face was as red as a tomato.

"Nothing, Stanny Boy, just a little surprise I have for you." Christian purred before pushing Stan into the room, leaving a crack open just big enough for the camera to fit. We all crowded around it and saw as Christian started giving Stan a lap dance, moving his hands up and down his body.

Stan's face was even redder than before but I noticed how his eyes wondered over Christian's body. Stan reached out and cupped Christian's ass. Everyone tried to cover their muffled laughter. Christian shot off Stan's lap and ran out the room and into Lissa's room, locking himself in her bathroom.

Everyone was laughing, rolling on the floor. "_Ohmygod!_ I didn't know Stan was gay!" Christian's mortified voice came through the door. Lissa went into the bathroom to comfort the cry baby, giggling a little. Once the door was shut I grabbed Liss's laptop and put the video on youtube.

"Roza, I know that look. What are you planning?" Dimitri cut off everyone's laughter and made the laptop the center of attention. Everyone saw the video and started laughing again just as Lissa and Christian entered the room again.

"What's so funny?" Liss asked, curiously. I replayed the video and started laughing again.

"Humph! Rosie, T o D?" I smirked at him.

"Dare, obviously, Pyro." He gave me his '_shut_ _up!_' look.

"Ok, I dare you to go up to Alberta and talk to you 'imaginary friend' and then make random comment and then leave." I shrugged. It seemed easy enough.

Everyone followed as I made my way to Alberta's office. I knocked.

"Come on in." She called from inside. I walked in and tried to look frightened.

"Alberta! I can't find him! He was right there a second ago and then…_poof!_" I forced tears into my eyes, trying not to giggle.

"What? Who? Rose, what are you talking about?" Alberta pushed all the papers away from her and went to look me in the eye.

"I can't find him! Please, Alberta, we have to find him before it's too late!" I covered my mouth and fake sobbed when in reality I was trying to cover my giggles. "Call the headmistress! We need to find him!"

"Find who, Rose!"

"My imaginary friend of course! I can't seem to find him! Like I said, one second he was there and the next…_poof!_ Friendly friend! Where are you?" I went and checked under her desk. "Nope not here."

"Rose, what is this about?" I gave her my best '_are you fucking kidding me?_'look

"Finding Pancho of course! Why are you so cruel and evil! Can't you understand I have to find him before something bad happens to him!" Finally realizing what was going on Alberta started to play along.

"Rose we have to find him! I'll call the Headmistress!" She picked up her walkie-talkie thing and started talking rapidly. While she made the call I went and opened her dowers, slamming them open so that all the papers went flying everywhere.

Just then Headmistress came through the door.

* * *

**That was it for chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Review! And agian thanks to all those that reviewed!:D**

**-Violet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it.:D**

**-Violet **

* * *

_Previously in _Truth or Dare Vampire Academy style_:_

_Rose we have to find him! I'll call the Headmistress!" She picked up her walkie-talkie thing and started talking rapidly. While she made the call I went and opened her dowers, slamming them open so that all the papers went flying everywhere._

_Just then Headmistress came through the door._

Rose POV

Kivo – I mean, _Headmistress _Kivora – took a look at the papers that were thrown every which way and then at me.

"Was this the emergency, Guardian Petrov? Rose trashing your office?" her expression was smug. It took all the will power I had to not snort.

"No, Headmistress. The emergency is that Rose here," Alberta jerked her chin at me, "can't seem to find –"

"I can't find Pancho!" I interrupted Alberta and went back into my awesomely awesome acting skills. "One second I was, like, '_Hi, Pancho' _and the next – no, Pancho." I sounded so weak it was a wonder how Kivora didn't notice I was acting.

"Who?" I rolled my eyes.

"My imaginary friendly friend of course! But now –" I started backing away slowly towards the door, "– I have to, um, find chocolate glazed donuts." I slipped out the room. I counted to five before opening the door again and shouted "Peace out, Bitches! Yes, that mean you Kivora!" then slamming the door shut behind me and running to back to Lissa's room.

Everyone's eyes were on me when I stepped into the room. I put my hands on my hips and grinned.

"I know I'm hot but _please_! Take a picture it'll last longer!" I smirked as everyone – except Dimitri – averted their eyes before took my seat in between Dimitri and Lissa. I turned to Adrian which I noticed was so drunk he had his arm around Eddie and was leaning in close, talking to him. Poor Eddie looked like he was being tortured.

"Adrian T o D?" Adrian turned to me and gave me a lazy smile.

"Little Dhampir! That a sight to the poor's eye! You looking smoking' in that shirt of yours." His words slurred together making it hard to understand. "You know what I like about you? I like those big boo –"

"Adrian! Shut it! Lying to her won't make her prettier." Pyro's voice saved us all from having to hear Adrian's babbling about my body.

"Adrian, T o D?" I asked again, while rolling my eyes at firefly.

"Dare only for you, Little Dhampir." Adrian winked at me.

"Whatever. Now, I dare you to go to Kivora and confess your undying love for her –" Adrian shrugged before I could finish.

"– easy."

"– naked." I finished and I had the satisfaction on seeing Adrian pale.

"I'm going to need something strong for this." Adrian reveled what appeared to be Russian vodka from under his arm. He opened it and drank it like water. What the hell? Last time I tried it I almost died! (Well, not literally but you know what I mean) and Adrian was drinking it like _yeah I'm drinking strong vodka, so what?_ I seriously will never get him.

After finishing more than half the bottle Adrian started stripping. First he took shirt came of, reveling a perfectly toned chest, throwing it at Mia's face. Next his jeans ended up in Lissa's lap. All that was left were his boxers. He took them off slowly, swaying his hips sexily, his eyes never leaving my face. Once he succeeded he threw them at my face. I batted them away, disgustedly.

"_Go!_" I jabbed my finger towards the door looking everywhere but at Adrian's naked form in the middle of the room. Adrian walked out like he was the king of the Academy.

Once at the front of Kivora's office Adrian knocked.

"Come in!" Kivora called from inside. Adrian opened the door, casually walking in. Through the crack you could see Kivora's shocked face.

"What is the meaning of this!" Was that a pick up line for the teachers?

"Kivora! I love you with all my heart! Please accept me! I've been madly in love with you since I first arrived!"

Kivora was silent and what she said next shocked everyone.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**So I was wondering if I should add a lemon or not...Anyway, Reveiw!**

**-Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to change it into a story. Hope its okay:D Enjoy! **

**-Violet**

* * *

Christian POV

What. The. Bloody. Hell? Did Kivora just say 'I love you' to Adrian? God, he's in for it now.

"W – what?" Adrian stuttered, not knowing what to say. Kivora's expression was all rainbows and unicorns (yuck!).

"I said I love you too!" Kivora moved to smash her lips with Adrian's. I couldn't hold it any longer. I went into hysterical laughter, blowing our cover. Oops. Oh well go gives a damn? Rose elbowed me in the ribs, _hard._

"Ow. What the fuck, Rose?" I yelled now that our cover was blown.

"You retard! You just killed it!" Rose glared at me. That was when I noticed she had a camera in hand.

"You…got…_that_…on…tape?" I asked through my laughter. God, I think I broke a muscle or something. She rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." Adrian then came out the door with red lipstick all over his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth made a "0" shape.

"I…I – think I have to sit down." Adrian said, slowly sitting in Lissa's bed back at her room.

"See what you did! You just traumatized him!" I accused Rosie. She shrugged.

"Not my fault," she said, smirking. Dimitri was saying something to her in her ear which made her…giggle? Since when does _Rose Hathaway _giggle? Hmmm…

"Anyway! Adrian is out for the count so I'll choose." I grinned evilly. Mwahahaha! Little Rosie was in for it now.

"Rose T o D?" She rolled her eyes and waved me off with a motion of her hand.

"Dare." She used her '_are you an idiot?' _voice.

"I dare you…to kiss Dimitri, _in the mouth_." I emphasized the 'in the mouth part' because I knew how Rose's mind worked.

Rose and Dimitri shared a long look before slowly moving closer to each other.

POV Rose

Dammit! Why did Sparky have to choose Dimitri? Now if I had to choose. Either I pretend we have nothing but a teacher-student relationship or we spill the beans about us. God damn it! Dimitri's lips were just a breathe away and it was oh, so tempting. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. The kiss was hot and heavy and soon my self-control slipped, all thoughts of the others leaving my mind. All there was were those luscious lips of his.

Our lips moved in sync, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. He didn't pull me closer. Nope, that was me. He didn't let his tongue wonder. Nope, that was me, too.

Finally, when he did pull away, we were both breathing hard. No thought of the others still crossed out minds. We were too busy gazing at each others eyes. His were sparkling like shiny almonds reflecting all the love he had for me.

His eyes answered my unasked question; _Should we tell? _His responses came in the form of another passionate, lingering kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder waiting for hell to brake loose. What I didn't expect was for someone to grab Dimitri by his shirt and shove him away from me.

"What the _fuck _was that?" Eddie sounded outraged. Dimitri matched his glare with a calm even look.

"It was my way of showing her how much I. LOVE. HER." I smiled. I knew we were ready. We were ready to tell them about us.

"_You _love _her_?" Eddie spat out the words, clinching his fists.

"Yes, he loves me as much as I love him." I said calmly. I wasn't about to yell at someone I considered my un-biological brother. Eddie whirled to face me.

"And you? Do you know how stupid this is? Oh god!" Eddie's face was full of horror. "You guys have had sex, haven't you?" I stayed quiet. No way was I going to encourage his rage.

"Yes," Dimitri said. " we have but it was out of love. I've never felt this way about anyone else." he frowned. "not even Tasha. We tried fighting it. We tried everything, but it wasn't enough. We ended up accepting it just how it is." Eddie was stunned in place.

"Since when?" Eddie's voice was lower but I could still tell he was still scolding us.

"Well we felt the connection since we started training and then we fought it…didn't work. Then after M – Mason died…" I barely got the words out when Eddie looked down at us like a mom would to her kids.

"When Mase died? So all this time you were pretending to love him when actually you were in love with _him_."

"I…I – never said I loved Mase." I responded weakly. Guilt made me drop my shoulders. He was right. I betrayed Mason. And then when he died… I went into another man's arms.

Eddie threw his hands in the air. " So you didn't say it, that's your excuse? It's pathetic, even for you, Rosemarie." I flinched at that. He never called me by my full name and I knew it was more because he knew how much I hated being called that.

Lissa's strong feelings made me glance at her. She was calm about this all. Yeah, she was hurt I didn't say anything sooner but she understood why. She was happy for me and knew that Eddie was being unfair, especially about bringing Mason into this.

"Why don't we all act rationally before we say something we will regret later." Lissa send soothing waves with spirit to Eddie. Eddie's clinched fist loosened a little but not enough to stop glaring at us.

"It's getting dark." Mia hinted, going to take one of Eddie's fists in her hand, drawing slow circles on his palm. Eddie snatched his hand away from her. Mia's eyes filled with hurt and then turned glassy with tears. Eddie instantly turned to her and tried to pull her closer but Mia was already out the door, her sobs filling the empty hallways.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, and took in a deep breathe in.

"We'll talk tomorrow." was all he said before leaving the same direction Mia had gone. I took Dimitri's hand in mine and buried my face in his chest.

"Oh, Rose." Lissa's arms were around me in a second. "Don't worry about them. They'll probably kiss and make out." She joked. I gave her a half-smile.

I felt terrible. In the process of telling them about our relationship we had dragged in Mia and Eddie. All because I fell in love with the "wrong" person. I was one-hundred-and-ten percent sure Dimitri was my soul mate and even Eddie wouldn't change my mind.

"Let's go, Dimitri." I said and led him to my room. Inside we cuddled in my bed simply holding each other. Well, it was more like he was soothing me, brushing my hair away from my face with the back of his hand. I smiled. I made the right decision and tomorrow I would deal with the consequences. Dimitri and I would get through it.

My eyes were starting to drop slowly when I heard his velvet voice say a faint, "I love you, Roza." I replied a quick "I love you, too." before getting consumed by a big, dark sleepy haze in the arms of my love.

* * *

**Well that's it! Did you like? Questions? Comments? Review? ;)**

**-Violet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter inspired by Girl on Fire by Arshad! Sorry it took so long but here it is.**

**-Violet**

* * *

Dimitri POV

Roza was asleep. Her hair framed her face beautifully, her lips slightly parted. She looked like an angel. _My_ angel. That last thought made me smile. This creature in my arms was all mine. Mine to keep. But my happy moment ended as quickly as it had appeared. We had a problem. And That problem had a name: Eddie.

I frowned. He never acted like that so what motives did he have? _Nothing, just the fact that you have been fucking your student which so happens to be his best friend. _I snarled at the voice. My Roza was more than a fuck. She was my whole world, she was the light of my days. It may sound a bit cliché but it was nothing but the truth. She was my very soul.

Roza stirred and I realized as I was thinking I had tightened my grip on her. I loosed my death grip on her. She sighed and buried her head in my chest. That was when I decided: I had to talk to Eddie before Roza did. Lets face it, I could talk like a civilized person without punching them in three minutes. I grabbed one of the pillows that smelled like me and slowly moved her arms around the pillow instead of my torso.

I covered the laugh that was threatening to escape when Roza mumbled, "Comrade" in her sleep. I slipped on a white T shirt, jeans and duster. I was set to face an army. Well, this army came in the name Eddie, with capital 'E'.

I slipped out of Roza's room and went into the male dhampir wing. I knocked on Eddie's door and took a deep breathe. Trust me I was ready to defend our love but it didn't make things easier.

My thoughts were cut of with the sound of the door opening. Eddie stood there; hair messy (it was more than a bed-head, if you know what I mean) and in nothing but sweats. His eyes didn't turn cold as I thought they would instead they held a certain warms that astonished me.

"Dimitri, I would invite you in but…I was actually busy." His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"Oh, Mia is here?" I teased, the tension from the day before gone. He turned even redder but nodded either way.

"Yeah, but we can talk out here." He yelled in the room that he would be outside. He stood across from me, leaning against the wall.

"So, you and Rose, eh?" His voice was light and I knew that he had over come whatever he felt yesterday. "Now that I look back I think it was obvious. So I don't blame you or her but I do have to say that if you hurt her, Belivok, you _will _pay and I'm sure Christian will agree with me." His teasing tone ruined the effect of the threat but I knew he meant every word.

"Ok." I said, at lost of words.

"Oh, and also I apologize for my behavior from before. I was out of line. I'm sorry." His eyes pleaded with mine.

"I accept your apology but you have to apologize to someone else –" I was cut of with someone shouting, "Comrade!" down the hall.

I turned. Yup, it was Roza in a black mini skirt and heels. Wow. She looked beautiful. I smiled as she launched herself in my arms – but not before she double-checked to see if we were alone.

"Roza." I breathed into her hair. I loved her hair. She pressed a kiss smack on my lips. She tasted just like strawberries. Yum. I secretly liked the taste because it reminded me of her lips.

Eddie cleared his throat but was smiling at the scene before him. I flushed at the thought of him seeing me stick my tongue down Roza's throat.

"Hey, Eddie, have you seen Mia?" Roza asked innocently. She knew where she was but just wanted to embarrass Eddie further.

"Hey, Rose!" came from Eddie's room making us all laugh.

"Well, there is you answer. But before you go I have to say something: I'm sorry. I acted like a dick-head and next time I act like that please smack me in the head or something." Roza smiled like a fox and smacked Eddie behind his head.

"You owed me from yesterday now I will steal Mia away. Bye, Comrade." She gave me a quick peek before going inside the room.

Rose POV

Mia was wearing nothing but one of Eddie's navy blue shirts. I laughed.

"Wow, Mia, you don't waste any time do you?" I sat down on the couch and made a note on not sitting on the bed.

"Nope. How about you?" Her question caught me off guard. The idea of my relationship being out in the open still startled me.

"Oh. We haven't since…" Realization crossed her face.

"You've only done it once? But with a body like Dimitri's you have got to take advantage of all that muscle." She licked her lips.

"Trust me, I wish we could but we've been busy. No time to be all lovey-dovey." I shrugged but inside I felt sad. Until the whole school knew we had to keep it low-key.(Ha!)

"I get don't worry. But from that one time, did the planet's shake or something?" She truly looked serious so I blurted it out.

"It was like my whole world had been rocked. Literally." We both laughed but then we heard someone clear their throat. Ah, crap! It was Dimitri.

"Don't stop, I want to hear what you felt when we first made love." His voice was teasing but I knew he _had _to hear it.

"I felt all the love you had for me." I responded truthfully. We locked eyes and everything faded from the room. It was just me and him.

"You guys stop undressing each other with your eyes, the rest doesn't have to see visual-sex." Sparky and Lissa entered the room, followed by Adrian with his arm around…Sydney? What the hell?

"What the hell?" I said out loud to the arm around Sydney's waist. Adrian shrugged.

"Anyway, we came to invite you guys to my room since I see you guys have made up." Eddie and I connected eyes briefly before nodding.

"Ok, now cut the free porn and lets get lunch. I've heard they're giving donuts." My whole world lit up.

"Chocolate-glazed?" I asked excitingly. Dimitri rolled his eyes but I ignored him. My mouth started watering at the thought of donuts.

"Yeah –" that was all I heard before storming off and finding donuts. While I was munching into my fifth donut everyone took their seats around our table. The order went like this: Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Sparky, Adrian, Sydney, Me and Dimitri.

"How could you eat like that? Are you even chewing?" Mia asked, disgusted. I shrugged. Firefly snorted.

"Of course not, she eats like a pig." I stopped chewing and gave him my famous death glare. He shrunk into his seat.

"I wouldn't call her a pig, the last time anyone called her fat he ended up in the hospital with a black eye, broken nose, two broken ribs, and –"

"Ok! I get it. Don't need details." Pyro's face was bone white. I nodded satisfied and kept on eating.

Once we finished we headed to class.

Hours later…

The last bell rang and I was the first out of my seat. Yes! Friday was finally here! I ran to my room and threw my backpack against the wall with a loud _thud_. Ah, who cares? It's Friday!

"Rose! My room. Now." Lissa's blonde head peeked into my room.

"Ok, just let me change." She shook her head.

"No time, just come." I was dragged from my room to hers. Inside everyone was sitting on the floor except Dimitri who was sitting on Lissa's bed due to the lack of space.

"Hey, comrade." I sat down on his lap, his arms snaked around my waist pulling me against his chest.

"Hello, Roza." I smiled then turned to everyone else.

"Ok, so tonight we are playing…" Lissa left in hanging so anyone could suggest any games.

"I've never!" Mia yelled, excitingly. We all groaned in union. It was not going to end well…

* * *

**Next chapter will be a lemon so be prepared for that. Review!**

**-Violet**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first lemon! Hurray! Hope you like!:D**

**-Violet**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ok, so tonight we are playing…" Lissa left in hanging so anyone could suggest any games._

"_I've never!" Mia yelled, excitingly. We all groaned in union. It was not going to end well…_

Dimitri POV

I groaned along with everyone else. The last time I had played I never was when I was in high school. It didn't end well…

"Ok, so what do we use?" Lissa got up and got some bags of M&Ms from her desk. She divided them into equal amounts. She handed everyone ten M&Ms to keep it short.

"I'll start!" Roza called and turned to guess who…you guessed it, Me. She grinned. "I've never read western books or heard songs from the 80s." I ate one and Lissa tried to sneak on in but it didn't quite work. Christian and Rose gasped in union. (Seriously those are so alike but they deny it.)

"How could you, Liss?"

"I'm sorry! It's 'cause I was curious and – and I actually like it." Lissa mumbled the last part. I grinned.

"Ok, lets go clock-wise. Sydney you're up." Sydney sat up straighter…is that possible?

"I've never given anyone a blow job." All the guys in the room plus Rose and Sydney ate one sweet candy. Mia and Lissa hung their heads down in shame.

"Care to share?" I laughed at how Roza was trying to raise only one of her brows but didn't manage. Lissa and Mia both blushed.

"One was with Vincent from LA." We all looked curiously at Rose for an explanation.

"While Liss and I were on the run we went to LA and there she met Vincent –" Rose turned to Lissa. "Really? Wow, you sure moved fast from Greg, Erik, Adam, Trevor, Alex, Leo, Uriel, Matt…" she trailed off. Christian looked furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. Lissa shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"They meant nothing." He smiled smugly. Adrian was up next.

"I've never killed anyone." All the dhampirs plus Christian ate one.

"I've never fucked my teacher." Christian grinned at Rose. Rose and Adrian both ate one. We all stared at him.

"Hey, its not my fault. She was wearing a skirt sooo short it was considered a shirt and she had big boobs… very tempting." Adrian stole a glance at Sydney. "Don't worry, Lily Girl, I won't do anything stupid now that I have you." He winked. Mia, Lissa, and Rose 'awwwwed'.

"Lissa?"

"I've never stolen or cheated on a test." Everyone ate on, including myself.

"Oh? So you give blow jobs but you don't cheat on tests?" Rose shook her head, with mock disapproval. Lissa shrugged.

"Anyway, I've never masturbated." Rose, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian all ate one. I slipped on in when I thought no one was looking. Didn't work.

I flashed back when I saw Rose in nothing but a sport bra and short-shorts.

_Rose had just finished doing her laps. Rose was on the floor, eyes closed and breathing unevenly. After the day in the cabin I couldn't help myself but steal a glance at her goddess-like body. Her large breasts were moving up and down, her hard nipples visible through her sport bra. I felt myself go hard._

"_I'll be back," I said quickly before retreating to the showers. I tried to control myself but Roza was so beautiful it hurt sometimes…like right now. A tent was beginning to form in my pants. Oh, what Roza did to me. I was half way pulling the zipper down when a soft hand stopped me._

"_I'll do that for you." Roza's hand unzipped the zipper and unbuttoned my jeans. My jeans came off in seconds. Sending me free. Out of a sudden I was being pleasured with Roza's hands. She was stroking my thumping cock through my boxers. I couldn't help it. My walls came down. A moan escaped my lips but had to bite my lip so nothing else came out but I still grunted in pleasure._

_She took of my boxers and soon was stroking skin. I arched my back to her, not wanting her to stop._

"_Ro-o-z-z-a" I couldn't even say anything but her name. Before I could register what I was doing, I slammed her against the wall trapping her in between my body and the wall. I kissed her open neck. She moaned when I started to massage her perfect, round breasts. She pushed me away lightly but only to take of her sports bra. I stared at her naked chest. God she was perfect. I licked my lips before going to suck on one of her hard nipples and roll the other one with my hand…_

"Comrade?" Roza said, back in Lissa's room. I blinked. Everything came into focus. Everyone was looking at me amusingly. I didn't understand until I felt the budge in my jeans. I turned a dark shade of red.

"Rose I think you should take care of his little problem in the bathroom." Adrian wiggled his eyebrows. Rose took my hand and led me to the over-sized bathroom.

Inside, she locked the door before kneeling before me. She quickly got rid of my jeans and boxers and started to fix my _big _problem.

"Mmmm, Roza, that feels good." I couldn't recognize my own voice; it was thick with lust, my Russian accent more pronounced.

"You like that don't 'cha, Com-r-r-ade?" Roza purred. That just made me turn harder. I arched my back towards her and let her pleasure me.

Rose POV

Dimitri's eyes were closed. I loved seeing the effect I had on him. I lowered my mouth over his cock. I licked the tip teasing him, his hips buckled in response. I grinned and took him in my mouth. God, he was huge. Dimitri's grunts turned into full-on moans of pure pleasure. He began to rock his hips against my mouth, making me gag a little. I was about to pull away to kiss his lips but his hand shot up to keep my head in place.

I smirked and started humming, his cock vibrating. He pushed my head away and kissed me hard, and hot on my his toungue was exploring every inch of my mouth. His hands wandering all over my body. From my neck, to my breasts to my flat stomach and even lower. His hands went under my skirt and hook his finger under my lace thong. His thumb gentling stroking my clit. I buckled my hips. God, I loved his fingers. He dipped a finger in my hot folds, still stroking me. I jumped on the sink and spread my legs so he could get full access, I took off my shirt in the proccess.

"Com-r-r-ade." I said or tried to say. By then he had four fingers pumping in and out of me. I laid my head on the mirror behind my head, closing my eyes. Dimitri's breathing scent goose bumps all over my body as he got closer to where I needed him the most. My hips shot up from the cold sink at the sensation of his tongue on my sex. He lowered me slowly on the counter with his hand.

"Shhh…" He started to pump his fingers in and out of me again. I was close. Oh, so close.

"I'm go-ing to-o cu-u-m." I managed to say. A few more strokes and I was thrown of the edge. I bit my lip, hard, to keep from screaming out.

I cupped my own breasts just as I had recovered. God, I needed him now. I needed to feel him inside me and feel his hands all over me.

As if hearing my silent pleas he positioned himself. His tip teasing me my sex.

I couldn't wait any longer. I switched our positions so he was the one sitting on the sink and I was on his lap. I started ridding his cock. My breasts rubbing his face. I knew he wouldn't mind. As if to prove my point he started sucking on my tit and squeezing the other one with his hand. We rocked our hips in union. Moans and grunts were heard from both of us as we made love for the second time…

Once we were decent again we returned to the others. Everyone was making out with their partners. Mia and Eddie were in the closet, Sydney and Adrian on the couch, Lissa and Christian on the darkest corner of the room. That left the bed empty. I shrugged and pushed Dimitri on the bed.

"Ready for round two?" I purred. Dimitri's response was a squeek of my breats that were hanging down. I moaned and attacked him for the second time this night.

* * *

**I'll probrably throw in some other lemons but I'll have to see how it comes out. Review!**

**-Violet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I tried to update yesturday but it got erased so I had to start all over but I finally finished! Thanks for all those that take their time to read my stories and those that review.**

** -Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

When everyone was awake it got awkward. Dimitri and I were naked on the bed, Liss and Pyro were in the bathroom's tub, Mia and Eddie were in the closet, and Adrian and Sydney were on the couch. Talk about awkward…

"Awkward?" Adrian promoted, his arm around Sydney's waist protectively.

"Very." I agreed. When Adrian glanced at me his face didn't hold his usual flirty smile. Nope, he looked at me as brother would to his sister. Good. I was tired of breaking his heart every time. Now, he seemed fine with Sydney. I made a mental note to asking what she was doing here with _Adrian_.

"So now what?" Lissa's voice came from the bathroom. I grabbed Dimitri's T-shirt and slipped it one; thank god it was at arm reach. Next, I stole the pillow from under Dmitri's head, making him groan in response, and yelled, "Pillow Fight!"

I started beating my Comrade with the soft pillow. Soon everyone joined. All the girls wearing an over-sized T-shirt and the guys in nothing but jeans. Lissa and I started to bang our pillows against Pyro's head; he had his hands covering his face.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Liss?" He jumped on the couch and got a sword made of plastic from behind him. Where did he get that from? I shrugged mentally.

"Back off! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Sparky waved the sword and started to jab it against my stomach.

"Christian! Help!" Eddie cried out. He was being attacked by Mia, which was hitting him with three pillows.

"I'll help you!" Christian jumped off the couch and ran to Eddie's aid. I grinned like an evil fox and yelled, "Boys vs. Girls!"

"Game on!" All the guys yelled. Mia and Lissa flipped their hair and brushed invisible dust off their shoulders.

"Piece of cake." I stood in between both the groups and spread my arms to form a human 'T'.

"Wait. I have an idea. Lets make a contest. Lets see who gets the most kisses. Boys vs. Girls. We have a day. Whoever gets the most kisses wins!" Everyone nodded in union. "Now, it doesn't have to be on the lips but it does have to be on the face. Deal?"

"Deal." We were all headed to the door when the only rational person in the room spoke up.

"Um, guys, I think we should put some clothes on before we alert Headmistress Kivora." We all exchanged looks and went to our rooms and changed.

I changed into the black corset that showed off my curves and combat boots, with matching fingerless fishnets gloves. Lissa wore a green knee-length dress that made her jade eyes stand out matched with black heels. Mia dressed into a simple tight pink dress with heels at her feet. Sydney wore – surprisingly – a dress, the bottom was a plaid purple and black skirt and the top was a matching shirt. We added makeup to our face; adding lip gloss, a bit of eye liner, natural eye shadow, and some mascara. So to say the least we looked _h-o-t!_

"Lets go get 'hem girls!" We all cheered as we walked out the door. We went to go the guys. They looked like gods!

Dimitri had his hair back in a ponytail, some hairs framing his god-like face, wearing a button-up black shirt, the two top buttons open to expose his perfectly toned chest, the sleeves cupped up to his elbows and dark-colored jeans. Eddie was wearing a simple gray T-shirt and jeans but still managed to look cute. Pyro was wearing a black button-up as well but had a white T-shirt under. Adrian was the fanciest looking; his jeans were designer (obviously) and he wore a white polo.

Yup, definitely gods. And we were their goddesses.

"Hey, boys." I threw them my 'man-eater' smile. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Dmitri's eyes took in every inch of my body, making me shiver. When our eyes met I saw smugness in his eyes.

I winked. "Like what you see?" Dmitri's grin was cocky. Hmm. I think I was rubbing on him after all.

"A lot but I prefer you _without _that dress." He winked as well, making me smirk.

"To bad it won't be you giving me kisses today."

"Ok, so we'll go to a club that is open 24/7. There is bound to be a lot of people."

"Um, how are we going to get there?" I asked.

"I'll be taking you, of course." Alberta's voice replied. She wore a dress as well. "Lissa asked to go and now I see why." She didn't seem to mind. Of course not. She was cool.

"Thanks –" She rose a hand to cut me off.

"You have to know that someone else is coming…" Just then Stan came across the corner. Oh Jesus Christ!

"Hey, Stanny Boy." I said, smirking at him.

"Humph. I'm keeping my eye on you, Hathaway." I flipped my hair and smiled my 'man-eater' smile.

"I know I'm irresistible." He snorted before him and Alberta went to go get the cars.

The girls went with Alberta and the guys with Stan. In the care we turned on the radio and we were singing along with _Love Again _Jennifer Lopez. Only singing her parts.

_[Pitbull] Dance, Yes (RedOne)_

_Love, Next_

_Dance, Yes (J-Lo)_

_Love, Next_

_Shimmy Shimmy Yah, Shimmy Yam, Shimmy Yay_

_I'm a ol' dirty dog all day_

_No way José_

_Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre!_

_You should check that out_

_Maybe you ain't turn her out_

_Maybe it's none of my business_

_But for now work it out Let's get this_

_Dale_

_[Jennifer Lopez] Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside_

_I find it so stupid So why should I hide_

_That I, love to make love to you baby_

_(YEAH MAKE LOVE TONIGHT)_

_So many ways wanna touch you tonight_

_I'm a big girl got no secrets this time_

_Yeah I, love to make love to you baby_

_(YEAH MAKE LOVE TONIGHT)_

_[Jennifer Lopez: Chorus] If this would be a perfect world_

_We'd be together then_

_(LET'S DO IT DO IT DO IT)_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

_(LET'S DO IT DO IT DO IT)_

_I wanna Dance, and Love,_

_and Dance Again_

_I wanna Dance,_

_and Love,_

_and Dance Again_

_[Pitbull] Dance,_

_Yes Love,_

_Next Dance,_

_Yes Love,_

_Next_

_[Jennifer Lopez] Baby your fire is lighting me up_

_The way that you move boy is reason enough_

_That I, love to make love to you baby_

_(YEAH MAKE LOVE TO ME)_

_I can't behave_

_Oh I want you so much _

_Your lips taste like heaven _

_So why should I stop? _

_Yeah I, love to make love to you baby_

Then Alberta turned of the radio. We were all about to complain when we saw we had arrived. The club was named Blue Moon. _Cool name_, I thought as the girls started to get out the car. We waited for the guys' car to appear.

When they finally appeared the windows were all down, inside you could here they were singing along to _Sexy and I know it_. I laughed along with the girls.

They came out the car, laughing about something Dimitri said. I smiled. It was amazing how quickly everyone got used to him, and how well he seemed to get along with them.

"Hey, comrade, don't take anything personally, 'kay?" I asked seriously, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'll let it go just so far." he responded with the same seriousness, but knew he would protect me none the less.

I hooked my arm with Lissa's, who connected hers to Mia and she grabbed Sydney's so we were all hooked from the elbow. We walked in and I swear you could hear a needle drop.

Every pair of eyes landed on us, that is until the boys made their entrance. I was sure we were like gods and goddesses from the heavens. I smirked at a certain guy that had green eyes, much darker than Lissa's, and black hair; he was grinning openly at me – I mean, grinning at my chest. I threw them my man-eater smile, and I swear that they all gulped at the same time, and being Rose Hathaway I said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." That made some of the guys avert their eyes to their girlfriends that were openly throwing daggers at us.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I heard Dimitri growl, low in his throat. I waved my finger at him. "Remember, comrade, nothing personal." The girls and I then took our seats at the center of the bar. Really hot guys started trailing after us like lost little puppies. I snorted, how pathetic. I grinned as they all started to fight for the seat next to us. This was going to be very – _very – _fun.

"I'm Dina." I told the guy that had been grinning at me since we first entered. Yup, the same guy that was – and still is – staring at my chest.

"I'm Damien. Do you come here often?" Could he of been more cliché? "I've never seen you here." Yup, he could.

I flipped my hair and watched as his emerald eyes followed the movement of my hair. I grinned, mentally, this was going to be easy.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked. He grinned.

"What kind of favor?" I leaned closer but not close enough for my face to touch his – but enough for his forearm to brush against my breast. I narrowed my eyes, and smacked his hand away. But his smile didn't falter.

"You see I'm trying to make my ex jealous so would you mind playing along? Just a simple kiss _on the cheek_." I made sure to make clear the 'on the cheek part'.

"Oh. Sure." He leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. I was about to pull away when he slammed his lips on mine. I pushed him away and punched him on his nose. A _crack _noise let me know I had broken it. Smugly I jabbed my finger on his chest.

"Don't you fucken dare do that again, perv." And in a flash Dimitri had slammed him on the floor.

* * *

**I updated! Be glad and review.**

**-Violet**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while and I'll try to update faster just for you guys**.

**- Violet**

* * *

Dimitri POV

I saw as every guy's eyes filled with lust at the site of my Roza. I growled deep in my throat. If they dared to lay a single finger on her…

Roza waved a finger at me. "Remember, comrade, nothing personal." I raised a brow but she didn't see. Nope, she was to busy grinning at everyone else. Especially a guy that kept staring at her chest. I snorted disguisedly. Game or no game I was keeping an eye on her.

I watched as lines of guys followed her around like little ducks. _How pathetic. _I kept a safe distance as a guy, who's name was Damien from what I heard, talked with Roza. I didn't like the way he was leaning in close, his forearm brushing her breast. _Oh, she's not going to like that…_

I choked on my laughter as Roza slapped his hand away. But what happened next made my smile dim. He force-kissed her. I clinched my fists, and went to her side to punch him in the face – but Roza beat me to it. She had her fist connected to his nose before I could. And the look on her face made me realize she was going to kill him for doing that (well, not literally but you know what I mean). And to say the truth it was kind of turning me on. _What the hell, Dimitri? Since when do you get 'turned on'?_ I shook my head to lead those thoughts away.

Faster than I knew could move I was at my Roza's side and had pushed the perv away from her. I lunged at him but was stopped by a pair of hands, which I knew were Eddie's. Him – besides Roza – was capable of stalling me for a few seconds.

"Whoa. Calm down, Dimitri." I started struggling as even more pair of hands joined Eddie's; not that they made that much of a difference. I had the pleasure of seeing that jerk's eyes fill with fear.

"I'm going to make that son-of-a-bitch pay." Rage filled all my senses. All I was thinking was that I had to punch him, or something. But that feeling faded when an angel spoke.

"Comrade." Roza was standing in front of me. She cupped my face in her hands, making me look at her hazel eyes. "Stop. He's scared shitless. Besides, he's human." She whispered the last part so only I could hear. That made me stop struggling.

Oh, just a simple human. "But if he were a dhampir…" I didn't even finish my threat before shrugging off Eddie's, Adrian's, and Christian's hands. I took Roza's hand in mine. "Are you okay?"

She snorted humorlessly. "You were about to make that son-of-a-bitch piss in his pants and you're asking if _I _am okay?" I thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "I'm not liking this game any more. Why don't we call it quits and go back to Lissa's room and play spin the bottle?" She didn't have to think twice.

"Ok, lets go get everyone else and leave." Five minutes later the whole gang was waiting for Alberta and Stan which were getting the cars.

"So, we never decided who won…" Mia said.

"I think guys win. I was kissed 13 times." Adrian said, smugly. All the guys – including me – bump-fisted him.

"Good job, man. Now, we can talk punishment." Christian said, grinning evilly. I didn't have to look to know Roza was glaring and him.

"Time to go." Alberta cut through their argument. We all looked at the rising sun in union. We all went inside the cars.

Roza yawned. "Goodnight, comrade." She rested her head on my shoulder and slept.

"Is she asleep?" Alberta asked, from the driver's seat. I nodded. "Good." I waited for her to elaborate but she did not and that was worst. Christian made the right chose to stay quiet for once.

"I know about you two," Alberta began. "and to keep this short I want you to know this; I approve. I've known Rose since she was a toddler. And in all those years I've never seen her happier than now."

I looked down at Roza and stroked her cheek lovingly. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled under my arm.

Alberta nodded approvingly, before going stoned-faced. "And I also know that she has been through a lot of struggles. If you hurt her in any way – physically or emotionally – then I _will _go after you, burn you up and dance in your ashes. Got it?" I gulped.

"I'll add you to my ever-growing '_We will come after you' _list." Alberta smiled smugly before concentrating on the road.

With Roza's hair's tickling my cheek I fell asleep.

Rose POV

I felt strong, muscular arms caring me to my room. Dimitri. I snuggled closer to his side, letting him know I was awake and enjoyed the blissfulness of the moment. He opened the door to my room and gently placed me on my bed, covering my body with my sheets. He kissed my hand once before starting to leave.

"Don't go." I whispered. He stopped and didn't move an inch closer to the door. I felt his warm body behind my back. His breathing tickling my ear. A sense of déjà vu waved over me. He just felt so normal to have close but also like a light had been lit up inside me.

"I love you," I mumbled sleepily. He didn't even hesitate.

"I love you, too, Roza." Then I spun in place and hugged his torso and buried my head in his chest.

_The next morning…_

Dimitri POV

I arose from the bed and walked out, closing the door softly behind me. Roza didn't even stirred. I went to Lissa's room and knocked.

"Oh, Dimitri, what can I do for you?" I looked around anxiously.

"Can I come in?" She looked confused but nodded. I went in. I instantly named her room _'Holy shit it's a lot of pink'_ because – lets face it – she is _obsessed _with pink.

"What do you need, Dimitri?" Now she looked worried. I sighed and took out a small black leather box from my pocket. She gasped when I lifted up the lid. A ring, bathed in silver, and rose-shaped gem faced her, sparkling madly like the brightest star.

"_Ohmigod!_" She screeched. I covered my ears. God, this girl was going to leave me deaf. She squealed and jumped up and down, then examined the ring more carefully. "It's expensive." She noted.

"No. It only cost about six hundred million dollars (600,000,000). Where'd you get the idea that it was expensive?" She paled. I laughed. "Kidding, kidding. It was worth about three thousand."

* * *

**Not quite done...Just a little taste...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is actually the second part of chapter 8. The story continues...**

**-Violet**

* * *

"Wow. I wish Christian would be as romantic." she whined.

"Sure he is. You're all he ever talks about," I did my best to mimic his voice,"_ Lissa looked so beautiful today. She bought a new dress that makes her look hot. _Blah, Blah, Blah." she blushed.

"Oh," was all she said. Then, her face brightened. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"I don't know but first I have to talk to." gulp. "her parents." Lissa's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh." I nodded. Abe Mazur and Janie Hathaway were people to fear – especially if Rose Hathaway was the result of their, um, "love". Lissa was chewing her lower lip and I knew she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked her, getting even more worried when she wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"They kind of, sort of, called and said they were going to drop by and visit," she looked anxiously at the clock hanging on her pink-colored wall. "in about five minutes and three seconds." I felt the color leave my face.

Oh, god. They didn't even know about us and here I was about to ask them for their blessing. And knowing how they were about – I glanced at the clock again – four minutes and thirty seconds away. A question suddenly came to mind.

"Does Roz- I mean, Rose know yet?" Lissa shook her head and started chewing on her lip again.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Her birthday is in a week and her parents wanted to be here for her when they couldn't when she was little." She blurted. I brightened.

"I could ask her in her birthday –" I started but Lissa cut me off.

"We arranged it so that there would be a whole school dance so unless you want to be put in jail for sexual harassment I suggest you ask her _before_. Maybe then you would still come out half alive when Janie and Abe find out."

"So do I have your blessing?" She jumped, squealing, and hugged me, her head at chest-level to me.

"Of course! Heck, I'll even be your bride's maid and Christian could be your best man."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Rose hasn't even accepted yet." her face fell. "_But_ once she does I'll let you work your magic but on one condition; you help me planning everything out."

"Deal." we shook hands. Lissa's phone turned off.

"Oh, sorry I've got to get that." She went to answer, I pretended to examine her photos of Roza and her since the moment they met and now, but was actually listening in on her conversation.

"Oh, good."

"Already? Yes, everything is ready."

"No, she doesn't know" A pause.

"Yes, I've made sure to block her."

"Now?"

"Okay, bye." She hung up. When she came to my side, I raised an eyebrow.

"Rose's parent's are here." she said. I looked scarily at the door as if they would come into the room that instant.

"I'll go get Rose. She's probably wondering where I ran off to." I gave her one last hug, when the door opened.

"Hey, Liss, have you seen Dimi –" Roza stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her. I cursed in Russian. I knew what it would've looked like. Me and Lissa. Hugging. In her room. Alone.

The hurt that flashed across her face made my heart squeeze. "Roza, its not what it looks like." I let my arms return to my side.

Her cold glare was icy. "Don't you dare, Dimitri Antonio Belivok. Don't you dare tell me you nothing is going on. I'm not blind. I saw –"

"What you saw was just a _hug _because she –" I cut myself off, mostly because of a lump that had formed in my throat.

"Because she?" Roza promoted.

"Because she – she helped me with something." I stumbled over my words trying my best not to look guilty.

"Don't bullshit me –"

"No! You listen to me. I love you and only you." I hadn't realized I was yelling until Roza took a step away from me. That hurt. It was one of my worst nightmare's come true. Her leaving me alone. Her turning her back on me, when she was my most valuable treasure.

I took a deep breathe and when I talked my voice went down in volumes. "Since I first saw you when we brought you back to the Academy, since I saved you from having to leave. I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you, my sweet, sweet Roza." I kneeled down on one leg and took out the leather box from my pocket. "Would you make me the favor of making me the world's happiest man? Rose Isabelle Anne Hathaway, would you marry me?" She stood there gapping at the ring before her. She left me there kneeling for a good five minutes (my knee was falling asleep) until she finally answered.

"_Yes!" _She launched herself into my arms and kissed me roughly on my lips. I kissed her back with as much passion. _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

I took out the ring from the box and put in on her ring finger. I kissed the ring and then her soft lips. I felt so much love for her I thought my heart would burst. And I swear I could see us shine brighter than the sun in this instant.

Lissa cleared her throat, breaking our mini make out session. Roza suddenly let me on the floor to go and involve Lissa in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm sorry! Would you ever forgive me, Liss?"

"Of course. Okay, after what I'm about to tell you will ruin the moment then I'm sorry but we've got an appointment with the others in Adrian's room."

"Why?" Roza asked, hugging me by my waist, once I got up from the floor.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Oh and one thing else…"

"Hi, Rosemarie Hathaway." We all turned in sync to see the famous Abe Mazur and Janie Hathaway enter the room, luggage included.

"Good to see you, kiddo." Roza turned pale before fainting, landing half on top of me. I – caught of guard – fell on the floor with her.

* * *

**Ok, I know it doesn't make much sense if Rose knows her parents in Shadow Kissed but lets pretend she found out from Janie when she visited Rose in Frostbite, ok? Cool. That's it for today my fellow friends!**

**-Violet**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is part 3 of Spin The Bottle. A little lemon inside just because I was late. I'm back. :D**

**-Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

When I woke up my view was surrounded by a gorgeous face. The bright light of my room shone above me; the light almost blinding me. I squinted my eyes, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"Roza?" An angelic voice spoke, its sweet honey tone slithering around my body.

"Is she awake?" another voice spoke. Unlike the other voice this one was hard-core.

"Yeah, but she looks like she just died and gone to heaven." I could _hear _the grin on the voice.

"She does look kind of light-headed. Should we send her to the nurse?"

"Maybe. she looks kind of woozy." My eyes had finally adjusted and I could see Dimitri was standing directly in front of my face and my parents (?) were pacing in front of the bed.

"_She _can hear you," I snapped, trying to sit up; not a good idea, if it weren't that I wasn't standing up I would of ended on my butt. Dimitri pushed me down either way, a bit too hard; I rubbed my shoulder blade.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Dimitri grinned. I narrowed my eyes at my parents; ignoring him.

"what are _you _doing here?" It was my dad, who answered.

"Good to see you too." I crossed my arms across my chest irritated my own sarcasm was being shoved in my face.

"Humph. I saw you already. Now, bye!" I waved half-heartedly. Dimitri spoke up.

"They came for a visit not a fare-well." I turned my gaze towards him, he didn't even flinch; immune to it after a while.

My head snapped to my calendar at my nightstand. _One… Two… Three… Damn it! _I was right. My birthday was in three days! I groaned.

"Tell me. _Tell me, _this is not about my birthday." I all but pleaded with them.

"Actually, this _is _about your birthday." Dad smirked, came to my other side – the one Dimitri wasn't occupying – and ruffled my hair.

"You'll turn into a responsible adult…I hope." I batted his hand away and tried to flatten out my hair.

"Don't get your hopes up. Now, can I talk to Dimitri? Alone?" Dad put a hand over his heart and made noises of agony.

"Ouch. I come from the other side of the world to say 'Happy Birthday, kiz' to my daughter and what do I get? Being sent away? That hurts." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I hadn't realized Mom hadn't spoke until she glared at me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway- Mazur, you do _not _speak to your father that way. Especially if he wants to make a kind gesture towards you."

"It's fine, Janie." Dad whispered something else into her ear making her giggle. Oh god. I think I got traumatized. My mother – the worlds most cold-hearted person known to man kind – just _giggled_.

"Cut the pornographic stuff and leave." They _finally _left, leaving Dimitri and me alone. In my room. Hmm…

"What are you thinking about, Roza?" I launched myself into his arms and kissed him passionately on his perfect luscious lips. I didn't want to talk. I wanted his hands all over me. I wanted his to turn my body on fire with his hands and kisses. But when I felt his hands start to play with my clit I pushed away slightly.

"Can't. Parents. Outside." My breathing came in short forced gasps. He took his hand out of my panties and instead started massaging my breasts and playing with my hard nipple.

"Don't care. They're probably looking for Lissa or something." I closed my eyes as his hot mouth went on my nipple; sucking, licking, biting. I was going to snap soon and he knew it. Two could play at this game. I flipped our position around so I was strangling him; my legs on either side of him.

"You want to play that way?" my hand going south, softly stroking him through his pants. "Then I'm game."

I stood up and went in front of the bed. I took of my shirt and jeans, reveling a black lace bra with a matching thong. Next, I started to play with my over sized breasts, squeezing them together making them look bigger. Dimitri's face filled with lust, the tent in his pants more noticeable now. I took of my remaining clothe, sat down on the floor, legs spread so he got a full view of my vagina, and started fingering myself. By then my eyes were closed and the room filled with my moans as I kept playing with my clit, Dimitri watching me.

Dimitri POV

My Roza looked like a goddess on the floor pleasuring herself. I felt myself go harder, mini Dimitri begging to come out. I took of my pants and boxers and started stroking my member. Closing my eyes so all I could hear were Roza's and my moans. Suddenly I jumped out of the bed, taking of my shirt in the process and went to Roza's side to pleasure her myself.

"Mmmm…" She moaned as I started to suck, lick, and nibble her clit, marking her as mine. So on it went for the next five minutes…

We were all in Adrian's room; Me, Roza, Lissa, Christian, Sydney, Mia, Eddie, and – gulp – Janie and Abe. (Roza and I were still trying to figure out how to tell them…) We were all currently ready to start a game of spin the bottle. Yes, Janie Hathaway and Abe Mazur were playing as well – something about them trying to remember "old times" whatever that meant.

"Ok, since it's my room I go first!" Adrian grabbed an empty vodka (Russian) and spun the bottle. We all held our breathes as it landed on… Jesus Christ(ian:P) help us… Mia. Mia's face turned a dark shade of red as Adrian leaned in and kissed her firmly on her lips. They kissed for about 2.5 seconds before going apart. Eddie was stone-faced but soon relaxed when Mia started her own make out session.

"Next." Mia spun the bottle and it landed on…

* * *

**Who do you think it should land on? Give me your ideas and I'll write them out! Review!**

**-Violet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I updated fast! Aren't you happy? Oh and a heads-up the **_**Bold is Rose **_**and the** _I__talicized is Lissa._

**-Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

I almost pissed on myself when it landed on my Old man. Mia's face twisted in disgust and was nervously glancing at everyone as if asking '_do I have to do it?_' I pitied her in that instant. Now, you would assume Old Man would at least react the same way but no he was smirking as if he had won the lottery.

"Lets get this over with." Mia leaned in and started to go for his mouth but didn't. At the last second possible she kissed his cheek. She then went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and spit everywhere to get the taste out of her mouth. I smirked.

"That bad?" Abe glared at me but then turned into a grin.

"I may be old but I still have my charm." I snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, your so called charm has Mia in the bathroom brushing her teeth so hard she's probably bleeding." He humped but stayed quiet. I continued. "And it wasn't even on the mouth!" That made Christian go into hysterics. Abe glared at him, making him gulp and shut his mouth.

Once Mia rejoined us she was stretching out her jaw as if it were in pain. Yeah, in pain for brushing her teeth so hard. Abe grabbed the bottle and was about to spin when Adrian interrupted.

"Wait! To make things interesting why don't we do this; whoever it lands on has to say a truth and if you don't want to answer then you have to kiss that person its like playing 'Truth or kiss'." We all nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

Abe spun the bottle. It landed on…Dimitri. Uh-oh. He grinned mischievously. I could literally see the questions rolling in his head. But then he turned dead serious. Double Uh-oh.

"So, Guardian Belikov, I want to know if the rumors are true –?"

My heart stopped. _No! No! No! Anything but that! _In the inside I was screaming but on the outside I was trying to maintain my cool.

"–are you and Tasha Ozera–?" He let the words hand in the air for Dimitri to fill in the blanks. My blood boiled. _Hell no! Hell no! _I kept repeating in my head. _I'd kill her before she ever laid a single finger on my Russian God._

Dimitri's face was blank as he looked at me in the eye. "No. Whatever you've heard is not true–"

"Really? It was really romantic."

"Then it's definitely not true." **(A/N: sound familiar? If not then you should go read the whole series again.)**

Old man shrugged.

"Ok, my turn," Dimitri's eyes landed on me meaningfully before spinning the bottle. He spun the bottle making it land on…

"_Oh my Jesus sweet Lord!" _I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass of at the same time Adrian's face turned red from embarrassment or because of his drunken state; I couldn't tell.

"Oh! Belikov, old friend. I know you wanna kiss my lips but, please, try to contain your enthusiasm." Adrian's words were slurred. Dimitri's face was priceless.

I snuck my mini-camera in my hand and pointed it at their direction. _Muahahaha! I was so evil._ "Ask your question, Ivashkov." Dimitri challenged.

Adrian grinned lazily, "Would you ever have an affair with anyone in here? And if so with who?"

_That moron! Anything but that! _I was about to go and punch him if t weren't for Lissa holding me in place, I stayed still; I wasn't about to hurt my BFF. "Don't. You'll just make this worst." I sunk into my seat further. Even if I hated it she was write. A strange calm sensation waved over me and I knew it was Lissa through the bond.

_You'll find the right time to tell them, right? _I heard her voice in my head.

_**And also about the wedding? **_I asked back.

_Oh, yeah, that to but try to stay calm. _My mind raced. I was brought back to reality when Mia called my name out. "Rose!"

Great, now everyone was looking at me like I was about to pass out any second. _**Thanks a lot, Liss.**_

_Sorry! _came Lissa's response.

"I'm fine. I was just, uh, thinking about my birthday." Lissa squealed.

"I can't wait! There is sooo much to do! First is the dance, then your birthday, the decorations, the cake…" I tuned out her babbling about my birthday. _Thanks…_

So on she went until she finally got tired of talking and no one listening to her. "Ok, lets continue…?"

"It was actually your turn. Adrian spun and it landed on you, that was why we were calling you." Mia explained.

"Ok, what's the question?" His eyes gleamed.

"Would you ever marry a dhampir?" I snorted.

"What a lame question. But..." I stared into Dimitri's eyes as I answered. "I would if I truly loved that dhampir. But I would be sad because I wouldn't be able to have childeren but that only means non-stop sex."

"Don't speak like it's a game, young lady." roared non-other than the famous Janine Hathaway. "Life is not all rainbows and unicorns. You are a dhampir not a Moroi. Your life won't be around a nice house and defenatly not '_non-stop sex_'." She scolded me. I stood up, fists clinched together.

How dare she? She knew nothing of my life so why should she be talking as if she knew?

"You don't know what your talking about." was all I said before sitting back down. I wasn't going to give Janine the satisfaction of getting on my nerves.

"The hell I don't," she spat. Abe grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Calm down, Janny, she wasn't speaking seriosly." He turned to me. "Right?"

Wrong. I was more serious than I was ever in my life. I was planning on staying with Dimitri even if my _mom _didn't agree with me.

"Ok, lets forget that ever happened and continue?" I didn't feel like playing but the night was young. I wasn't about to go to my room and get bored.

"Sure." I spun the bottle. It landed on Mia. Hmm...

"Ok here is my question for you; Has Eddie grown a pair and asked you to the dance?" Mia giggled but nodded.

"He grew a pair a while ago. Shouldn't I know?" An evil glint shown in her eyes. _"__Naughty. Naughty. Naughty."_

"Hey, you haven't asked me yet, teddy-bear." Lissa whined to Christian (teddy-bear). I snorted.

"Shhh. I told you not to call me that in front of the others, sweet cakes." I laughed out loud (lol). "And I _am _going to ask you but in private." I made a face.

"TMI, teddy-bear." I laughed agian. He glared at me.

"At least I have someone who is taking me." I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Trust me, I've got enough suiter for a life-time, un-like you." Dimitri let out a low growl so low only I could hear it. "But I'm not interested." I turned to Dimitri. "Wanna be partners in crime?" I asked.

"Sure, Rose, but I do hope you are joking about the 'in crime' part." Nope, I wasn't. I smiled innocetly at him.

"Where ever did you get the idea that I, Rose Hathaway, would ever commit a crime?"

* * *

**What's your favorite part in _Bloodlines_? Mine is:**

_**Kein was just bringing the glass to his lips when Adrian said, "Mmm. O positive, my favorite."**_

_**Kein sprayed out the wine he'd just drunk and promotly started coughing. I was relieved that none got on me. Jill burst into giggles, and Clarence stared at his glass wonderingly.**_

_**"Is it? I thought it was a cabernet sauvignon."**_

_**"So it is," Adrian said, straight-faced. "My mistake."**_

**Oh and don't forget to review!**

**-Violet**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is more of a Adrian-and-Rose-bond chapter. Hope you like.**

**-Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

"'Where ever did you get the idea that I, Rose Hathaway, would ever commit a crime?'" Pyro mocked me.

"Shut it," I said, warningly.

"Lissa, tell her to stop bullying me," Sparky whined. Lissa stopped reading a magazine – God knows where she found it – long enough to say, "You started it" and then kept scanning through her magazine. Pyro pouted. I stuck my tongue out at Pyro.

"Well, there are a lot of planning to do especially if my birthday _and _the dance will be in three days."

"Um, Rose? It's actually in two days." I looked outside and figured they were right.

"Oh, two days then." That made Lissa go out of her trance.

"_Ohmygod! _There are a-a l-o-o-t of stuff to do!" Lissa and Mia disappeared chattering about the decorations and cake.

We stayed in uncomfortable silence until Pyro decided to cut it. "Well, its been interesting but I've got to go find Liss and – ask her to the dance." He smirked. I grinned, and said, "Don't forget to use protection" just as he was out the door. He returned long enough to show me the finger, then left for sure.

"Well I've got some business to take care of…"Sydney dismissed herself. My eyes widened in realization. They were trying to leave me alone – well, me and Dimitri – with my parents; famous Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway.

Without realizing it, I grabbed a hold of Adrian's arm, which was close to me; he was trying to make a run for it. I dug my nails into his arm, ignoring his attempts of being set free from my grip; but I held him like he was my life line and I was facing death itself. Well, when you think about it… Yeah, I technically I was facing death itself.

Adrian laughed. "I didn't know you wanted me around, Little Dhampir, I would've thought you wanted to be about, I don't know, about a hundred thousand miles away from you."

"Don't leave me alone with _them_," I said softly; I barley even heard myself talk. Adrian went stone-faced and nodded ever so slightly.

"Rose, would you mind coming with me? I have something to tell you." I nodded.

"Hey, Kiz!" I stopped and turned around. "It's good seeing you again." Abe smiled. Not a _'yeah I'm all-that and what?' _smile it was a genuine _'I've missed you' _smile. I smiled in return, and glanced at my mom as an after thought. She gave me a tight smile and said, " Don't get into any trouble."

I scowled at her. Whatever. I followed Adrian, not caring where we were going. It was until I saw the gates of the academy that I questioned him where we were going. His responses was a simple, "Somewhere."

I humped but followed him non the less. I too busy to thinking to care where Adrian was taking me. My mind raced. How will my parents react to Dimitri's proposal? Oh, I was sure it was going to be a mini World War 3 but yet it was so…right. Dimitri was the love of my life and I wasn't about to give up on him. I wanted to be his in every way but…Marriage was a big thing. Who said I was ready to get married? Heck, I didn't even plan on getting married, mostly because I was going to be Lissa's guardian, but when he asked and I saw him; kneeling, eyes begging I had to say yes. But was it the right chose?

I hadn't realized we had come to a stop until I bumped into Adrian's hard back. I was about to say something mean like how fat he was but the words died out in my tongue when I saw where we were. Only… I didn't know where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked, breathlessly. In front of me was the most perfect lake ever. Water motionless, green moss growing, a big rock close to it and what was even better was the sun. I missed the sun.

"We are at a place called Somewhere." he responded. "I found it when I first came here to the Academy. I didn't know what it was named so I named it Somewhere. Pretty creative, right?" I stood there gaping at the beautiful sight before me. "I usually come here while you guys are to busy at school and the alcohol isn't enough." His voice was sad. I turned to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Adrian." He laughed humorlessly.

"For what exactly?"

"For not ever getting you the way you deserve to." I was shocked. Since when did I ever talk soft? Yeah, I had a soft side but it was mostly reserved for Lissa but seeing Adrian stand there sad and lonely it was hard not to feel for him. A pang of sadness hit me. All he ever wanted was comfort and he never found it so in a way we were alike.

I hugged him tightly. Clearly caught off guard, he didn't respond instantly but soon his arms were around me.

"It's hard, Rose, having your parents deny any contact with you because you aren't like them. Everyone thinks so bad of me and its just not e-easy." his voice cracked at the end. He buried his head in my neck; I felt something wet falling onto my shirt. It took me a while to realize that he was crying.

"Shh. Shhh." I cooed, brushing messy his hair away from his face. "Its okay, Adrian, people just don't think about how we feel. They are selfish arrogant people that have nothing else to do. Shhh."

So we stayed there. Him sobbing into my shoulder and me silently crying. I would never admit it out loud but it hurt me every time Mom wouldn't approve of me. I tried my best. I really did. Heck, I was the top of the class but to Janine Hathaway's standards I was nothing. Nothing.

In that instant I realized why I wouldn't ever love Adrian. Yeah, he was a nice guy, Yeah we had a lot in common but I wasn't the right girl for him. Sydney on the other hand… she could provide comfort and understand him to a level I couldn't. Just how Dimitri and I understood each other.

So we stayed there shedding tears that had forever been inside us.

"Hey, Ivashkov, this shirt is designer." I said jokingly. Adrian laughed. "So you owe me a designer shirt, matching earrings, and shoes. Oh and if you tell anybody about me going all soft on you then I'll cut out your–" Adrian's hands over my mouth made me shut up,

"I get it, Little Dhampir, and I'll ask you for the same favor. Lets keep my little brake down between you and me. Deal?"

"Deal." we hugged it off and head back to the academy.

Dimitri POV

Roza came back with Ivashkov laughing and smiling. I would be lying to say I wasn't jealous because in that instant I was. But then I saw the rose-shaped ring I gave her in her ring finger, glittering in the sun but looked dull in cooperation to her shimmering eyes. I hid a smile. She would never love Adrian except as a brother and he had moved on with Sydney. Things were going to be running smoothly after this.

"Comrade!" Roza all but yelled at me. "Where are my parents?"

"They're in your room waiting for you to get back so you came talk and I wanted to ask permission for their blessing." Her eyes widened with fear.

"And we come to the end." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so melodramatic. What's the worst that could happen?"

A few minutes later I had our answer. And it was a single word that forever changed my life, "No."

* * *

**Okay so I have officially run out of ideas for games for the gang to play. Any suggestions? Review or PM me the rules of your game. Oh, and thank ****you to all of those that have been following my story. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**-Violet**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! I updated! Have you guys noticed I've been updating faster? Well, I just enjoy writting for you guys. This chapter is a** **family** **bonding chapter. Hope you like. **

**-Violet**

* * *

Rose POV

My whole world shattered. My heart froze. "But–"

"No, buts, Rosemarie," Mom said, "you aren't even an adult yet and you want to get married? You are insane."

I glared at her. "No more insane than you were when you had me at my age."

"Rosemarie, you will not speak to me in that tone." Oh, mighty Janine Hathaway commanded.

"Whatever. And you know what? I don't care what you say. I will marry Dimitri besides my birthday is in _two days _so you will no longer boss me around." Mom's face was so red it was a wander why she didn't explode already.

"Ms. Hathaway if I may explain –" she turned to glare at him –she wasn't the only one, Dad had glared at him too.

"And you, Guardian Belikov, what were you thinking? Rosemarie is under age which can get you in prison for a while. Besides, Rosemarie is still irresponsible and immature to be in _any _sort of relationship." Mom's face twisted in disgust.

"Ms. Hathaway–" This time Dad was the one that interrupted.

"Belikov, I agree with Janine. What were you thinking when you got involved with my daughter?" His usual smirk was replaced by a hard thin line.

"Well, you see–"

"And you're her _mentor_. Of all the people you should be teaching her right from wrong and _this _is how you teach her? Shoving you tongue down her throat?"

"It's not like that–"

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Tell me, Rosemarie, is he just a way of rebelling? That's it isn't it?" Mom's face was filled with disgust and disapproval. "He's the forbidden fruit and that's what make you want him even more. I wouldn't be surprised if that Ivashkov kid is next in line."

Before I knew what I was doing my hand shot out and slapped her across her face. A _Smack! _noise filled the room. We stayed silent, shocked. When she finally did turn to look at me I saw that her cheek was red as a tomato and was getting redder by the second; her hand covered my hand print on her cheek.

"Don't you fucken dare say that again! I am no fucken slut! And I don't want Dimitri because he is the forbidden fruit or whatever. I love him for him. Heck, I even like it when he gives me his Zen Life lessons **(A/N: Is that what they are called? I forgot.) **I like the way he like to read cheesy Western books and then fantasize about being in a cowboy. I like everything about him. I love him for _him_ and nothing else." Dimitri's hand found mine and squeezed.

"And as for me, I love everything about my Roza. I love her smartass attitude, how she is always late to my training sessions, how she pouts her lip when she wants something. I _love her._" His speech was a lot shorter than mine but it still managed to make me go warm all over.

I faced my parents. "Don't you see? We love each other besides the fact that there is a seven-year-old gap. We love each other enough to fill it in. Besides," I laid my head on Dimitri's chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart. "if you don't plan on helping us then we'll elope. It's as simple as that." Mom was about to interject once again but Dad beat her to it.

"So, you love him?" he jerked his chin towards Dimitri, "And he loves you?" Dimitri tipped my chin upward so we were lost in each other's eyes when we responded in union.

"More than life itself." What happened next totally shocked everyone – yes, even the famous Janine was caught of guard. Dad grinned and laughed. And it wasn't a small chuckle _no! _it was a full on laugh; it was like he couldn't stop. He _laughed_ as if we were just discussing the weather.

"I don't see what's so funny, Abe Mazur." That made two – Dimitri also had a confused face – _three_ of us, I thought bitterly.

"Oh, Janine, has being a Guardian so long made you blind as well?" Abe shocking us all again by putting his arm around Dimitri's shoulder – somehow he managed with Dimitri's height. "These kids are in _love_, its not just a fling. Doesn't that remind you of someone? If I remember well this was us back in the day."

I couldn't help it. I said, "How old are you to be saying _'back in the day'_?"

"Old enough to know that what you and Belikov have is special and should be held that way. So after hearing you bare you soul I give you my blessing to get married." I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up; silencing me. "_But_ I do wish you would wait until you turn eighteen, otherwise, I have nothing else to say."

I turned to Mom, suddenly filled with confidence. "Mom?" She was looking out the window but her head jerked in my direction when I called her _Mom_. "_Please_. I want your blessing even if its forced. Just please, let me do the right thing for once." Mom's expression softened and then her Guardian mask was gone. In that instant I saw the true Janine. Not the famous Strigoi slayer everyone thought they knew. Nope, she was gone and in her place was _my _Mom. The women she was before she left me here at the Academy when I was four. Her eyes were filled with love, compassion, and understanding.

"Rose, you are my only child and I wish the best for you." I tried not to show my hope but I failed miserably. "Yes, I've been through a lot and yes, I could be a pain sometimes but the truth is that I was always proud of you. You are the best of the class and I wouldn't of expected better than my daughter, a Hathaway."

"And Mazur." Dad chimed in. I left Dmitri's warm arm and stepped into my Mom's open arms. Dad's soon joined us in a family group hug. I felt like I had wings. I felt lighter, as if a great weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Belikov, my boy, join us. You are technically family now." Dimitri gave those rare full-on smiles I loved and joined us. It was awkward to say the least making us all laugh.

"Now, all I need to do it… Belikov, we need to speak and quite seriously." Zmey said after we had all turned back to our old self's.

"Yes, sir."

"Please call me Abe or Zmey, whatever you prefer." I laughed.

"Okay, _Zmey_." He grinned. And like that the tension lifted.

My phone went off; playing _Take it off _by Ke$ha **(A/N: I was actually listening to that song while I was writing this.) **I answered in mid-ring.

"Hathaway."

"Rose! You do have I.D. caller, ya' know? Why do you insist on answering that way?" Lissa's annoyed voice was loud and clear.

"Hey, I've always wanted to answer that way and beside, I'll be a Guardian soon so I'm just practicing. Okay changing topic, why are you calling?"

"Oh, its 'cause Mia and I were debating on the colors red and purple. Which one would you want?"

"For the dance or my wedding?"

"Both."

"Oh, then red. I'll look sexy as hell!" Lissa giggled before saying a loud "_See you in a few!_" and hung up.

"Okay, so I've convinced the Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway to give me their blessing, Lissa and Mia are almost done with everything, and I'm marrying the world's most fabulous man ever, did I miss something?"

"Yes," Dimitri said. "It's my turn to ask for my families blessing." Oh, right… One down two more to go...

* * *

**So next chapters will be the gang playing games and a lemon might appear if I'm in the mood. Thanks for all those that gave me ideas for games for the gang to play, it was a big help on getting started with the next chapters:D Review!**

**-Violet**


	14. Chapter 14

**I updated today bcuz I wouldn't be able to update tommorrow. Hope you like.**

**-Violet**

* * *

Dimitri POV

"Sorry but we aren't currently home so please leave your message after the _BEEP_ and if you're Dimka then we'll call back right away." Vikka's voicemail answered me yet again. I snapped my phone shut. Where could my family of had gone? They were always home; especially Yeva. She would of known I was calling. Would she know _why _I was calling? Knowing Yeva she knew before Roza even said _yes _to me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Now, I had to figure out where they were _and _tell them about my plans with Roza. If only they would be home, it would of made the whole process easier.

"Did you get a hold of them?" Roza's musical voice came from the entrance to my door. I turned. And there she stood in all her glory. Brown hair falling down in hypnotizing waves, eyes as profound as the deepest sea of chocolate. Today she wore her combat boots, a mini red-and-black plaid shirt, and black T; the word _sexy_ didn't even begin to describe her.

"No," I said. "I keep getting the voicemail. They probably went somewhere; when they get back they'll call back." It hurt me to see her face fall.

"I'm sorry." I blurted.

"Why would you be sorry? If they can't make it then they can't." Roza's face was so sad it made my heart squeeze. I hated seeing her like that.

"I know but I would of wished for you to meet them." She shrugged and came to hug me; her head barely touching my chest, her hair tickling me. I shivered.

"Only two more days," I said tipping her chin up to look at me in the eye, "and we will be married. All our battles would be over and no one would be able to separate us." I smiled at the thought. God, I couldn't wait for her to be mine, _all mine_…

"You know, comrade, I _like _that look you have on your face." Roza was grinning. I grinned.

"Mmmm. I could name a few things I like; for example doing this–" I kissed her clavicle, "And this–" I nibbled her earlobe, receiving a moan from her, "and this–" I kissed her dangerously close to her lip but held back. She pouted her lower lip making her look adorable, sexy, and beautiful at the same time.

"That was mean, comrade," she said. "You are trying to distract me – believe me when I say it was working so far – but we have other things to do."

"Like what? Mia and Lissa are done with everything. Today all _we _have to do is go shopping with Lissa –"

"God make mercy on us…" she muttered.

"We have your parents' blessing, everyone is well informed about the dance, tickets are sold out, Guardians have been assigned already, so all we have left is my families blessing. That is as fine as done; they'll love you, Roza, I just know it." I did know they would approve of Roza. But the thing that worried me was where the hell were they?

"You're right," she said, "come on get dressed and lets go; the others are already ready to leave. They just went to go get breakfast." Her face brightened. " So I'll go hunt donuts, meet you in a few." She gave me a final kiss before going to fetch her donuts.

I sighed and changed into dark jeans, black T, duster and converse. I neatly combed my hair into a ponytail; just how I knew my Roza loved. When I went into the cafeteria the gang was sitting down in the table. I was walking there with a smile on my face that is until I noticed that Roza was arguing with someone I couldn't see; _she _had her back towards me. I could hear her angry voice over the bystanders around the cafeteria; silently watching the conflict. Once I was close enough I heard what they were saying.

"Who the hell are you?" Roza was asking, furious. Once I got closer I was shocked out of my wits.

"Vikka?" I exclaimed, gaping. Sure enough Vikka was standing in front of Roza, hands on hips. When she heard her name Vikka's head snapped in my direction.

"Dimka?" A big smile invaded her face once she realized it was me. "Dimka!" She launched herself into my open arms while yelling, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you, too." I said, burring my face in her hair; the scent of home mixed with something else. But home none the less.

"_Ohmygod! _When Mama sees you she is going to flip! You have grown into a very hot guy, Dimka." My cheeks burned. Leave it to Vikka to say something like that. Then what she said registered.

"Mama is here to?" She nodded, smiling so hard it had to hurt her cheekbones.

"Everyone else is here to!" I hugged her tighter.

"That's good news because I want to introduce you to someone." I let go of her; a hand still on her petite waist.

Rose POV

"That's good news because I want to introduce you to someone." Dimitri said to the girl – Vikka?

"Who Dimka?" Dimitri – Dimka – turned to me glowing like I've never seen him glow before.

"Roza, Vikka. Vikka, Roza." I snapped out of my trance and glared at the donut stealer.

"Oh, _her_?" Vikka wrinkled her nose at me as if I were nothing. I glared at her.

"Oh, the donut stealer has a name?" Dimitri was confused. "I came after I was, um, with you and then I walk in and go get my chocolate donuts but it turned out that there was one and it was chocolate-glazed! And as I was getting it but _Vikka _stole it away!" I explained.

"Hey, everyone has a right to a donut." Vikka shrugged, nonchalantly. "What care do I if you have or don't have the last donut? Besides, I saw you inhale all those other donuts let other people get some." Vikka's face twisted in disgust.

"Did you just call me fat?" Vikka smirked, and then examined her perfectly manicured hands.

"So what if I did? Are you going to sit on me?" I clinched and unclenched my fists. _One…two…three…four…_

"Vikka! That wasn't nice. Say your sorry to Roza." Dimitri came to my rescue.

"Humph." Vikka pouted.

"You have yet to explain who the hell you are." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, me? I'm Dimka's sister. And you?" Her face twisted in disgust. " Are you one of _those_?" By _those _I knew she was referring to blood whores. That was the last straw.

I lunged at her. She squeaked and went to hide behind Dimitri. "What is your _problem_?"

"My problem is that your nose isn't broken yet." By then Lissa had gotten a hold of me, trying to send soothing waves through the bond. But I blocked her out. Christian, Eddie and Adrian all grabbed me by my arms clearly convinced I was the threat here.

"Let me go! I'm not going to hurt her," I smiled evilly, "at least not permanently but I could always choose the latter." Vikka turned pale and hid behind Dimitri's tall frame.

"Roza calm down. She sorry, right, Vikka?"

"Yes, so very sorry," she said, obviously faking an apology.

"See? Roza, please." I couldn't resist his warm, chocolate eyes. I relaxed my muscles.

"Fine," I spat out, "but next time you're all mine."

"Oh, good. Roza, guess what?"

"What?" I growled, still mad. Before Dimitri could answer the doors slammed open; Kivora walking elegantly towards the mic in the center.

"Everyone! I would like to introduce to you our newest student. Victoria Belikov will be attending St. Vladimir Academy from now on. I hope you guys treat her as such. That's it. Dismissed." Everyone started filling out. Kivora strolled to our table.

"Rose I see you have met Victoria already. That's good."

"Why would that be good?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She said with mock innocence. _Bitch. _"Why you are now going to be roommates. Now head of to class."

"We don't have class today, remember? We are going shopping for the dance."

"Oh, right, Princess Vasilissa. You may go. Guardian Belikov, I would like to see you in my office before you go," Kivora then exited the cafeteria.

"Okay, you guys lets go." We – including _Vikka _– headed towards the cars. Dimitri going to Kivora's office.

* * *

**Update!**

**-Violet**


	15. Chapter 15

**To say the truth I didn't like this chapter and I appolagize if it sucks (I think it does). Better chapters are to come, I promise.**

**-Violet**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

"What would you like to talk about, Headmistress, Kivora?" I asked politely.

"There are some people that would like to speak with you, Guardian Belikov." She lead me to her office, even though I knew where it was located, I followed silently. Suddenly I remembered how Roza always complained about how gracefully I could walk despite of my height. _Years and years of practice_, I told her.

Anyway, Kivora – I mean, _Headmistress _Kivora; hearing Roza say plain old _Kivora _was very contagious – said she would be outside to give me space; whatever that meant. I walked in to her office and was involved into a bone-crushing hug,

"Dimka!" Mama said, cutting my air supply; not that she seemed to notice. "Димитрия ты вырос в очень молодой человек!" **(Translation: Dimitri you've grown into quite the young man!)**

"Мама! Я скучал по тебе! Я не могу ждать, чтобы познакомить вас с моей подругой." **(Translation: Mama! I've missed you! I can't wait to introduce you to my girlfriend.) **

"Oh! How's Tasha? Last I heard she was here to visit." She said, switching to English.

"Tasha? Um, I guess she's fine. I haven't seen much of her except her nephew Christian Ozera **(A/N: Is it Ozera or Ozero? IDK)**" I had to fight a chuckle. Yup, I'd seen a lot of Christian; with all the games going on…

That made me realize that day we had to go shopping for Roza's dress. I cussed in Russian under my breath. My eyes quickly landed on the clock. _6:23_. Great! I only had two minutes.

"Dimka! What have I told you about inappropriate language?" Mama scolded me.

"Mama, I'm sorry but I have somewhere to be; its Guardian business." Her face became almost smug.

"Don't us hold you back." Yeva said, "you have somewhere more important to be. But before you leave I have something for you." Confused, I walked up to her. She retreated something from her pocket. Curiously, I watched as she unfolded whatever it was she was holding. It was a necklace; the center being a blood-red jewel, connected to a thin silver chain.

"What is this for?" I asked, in awe.

"It's for your 'girlfriend'. Tell her I can't wait to meet her." I noted that she winked at the end. Huh. So she did know already. I grinned.

"Thank you," I pocketed the accessory and gave her a hug. I left with another hug to Mama. Once the door was closed I sprinted towards the cars. God Roza was going to be mad!

The front gates' letters _VA _came into view; the dark SUV's awaiting me. A loud "Comrade" came from the car. I suppressed a loving sigh. How I loved my Roza…

**Rose POV**

"Comrade!" I yelled. I saw Dimitri sigh. "Hurry up! We don't have all day."

"How does he let himself he yelled around like that?" I heard Victoria mutter the herself.

"Hello, Roza." Dimitri kissed me lovingly on the lips; at the corner of my eye I saw Victoria fake gag. Okay, maybe she was the Donut Stealer but still she was Dimitri's sister; I had to get her to approve of me. Believe me when I say it wouldn't matter but if it meant a lot to Dimitri then I would try; _try _being the key word.

I pulled away, grinning. "Ready to go shopping?" I asked with fake enthusiasm that made Christian laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh Pyro. If I'm correct your going too." I smirked as he glared at me. Around me was: Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Sydney, and Me – oh and, err, Victoria too. Wanna know how we all fit? Okay here is the secret; have the girls sit on the guys lap, but I couldn't sit on Dimitri's so I was stuck by myself…but then again so was Victoria.

Dimitri pulled out of the school's gate and set of to the mall (note the fake enthusiasm)!

_Five minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" I asked, impatiently.

"No." Dimitri answered.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No." Lissa answered this time. I grinned.

_Ten seconds later…_

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"No." Dimitri knew what game I was playing and judging from the glint in his eyes he wanted to win. _Game on._

_Five seconds later…_

"Are we there yet?" I asked, smirking. Everyone was groaning from the million times I'd asked.

"NO!" everyone yelled at the same time. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You guys are no fun." Just then I got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we play a game? How about Devil or Angel? But we wouldn't do dares because obviously we would die." I chuckled evilly.

"Okay but what do we use as the box?" My face fell. Just then I remembered I had a box of cookies in my pocket. I pulled it out; the box was cookies free.

"Okay now anybody has paper?" Dimitri pulled paper out of his duster and a pen; always being Mr. Prefect. I sighed dreamily. He was more perfect than in one way, if you know what I mean… Everyone wrote on their piece of paper and dropped it onto the box.

"Okay, so the game goes like this; we draw cards and if it's a 'bad' thing then you get a Devil point, we do this until everyone's card has been read, at the end you find out if you're a Angel or Devil." Everyone nodded. Now it was only a matter of who pulled the first card out… Pyro and I connected eyes and smirked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked.

"No, that takes too long how about we flip a coin?" He suggested. I took a quarter out of my pocket and flipped it in the air. It landed on the back side of my hand, I covered it.

"I call heads." I said.

"I call tales." He said. I retreated my hand and reveled the quarter; heads facing upward. I grinned.

"And I win; but really was there any doubt?" He glared at me but didn't say anything. I grinned, if only they knew what I knew; my coin was a double head-sided coin. Hahahaha. I was so evil.

"Okay, I go first." I did that weird motion magicians did and dipped my hand in the box. I pulled out the first paper I touched and pulled it out.

"'Have you ever slept naked?'" I read out loud, once I finished we all glared at Adrian.

"What?" he asked, "is it a crime to want to know?" Sydney elbowed him. "ow."

"Okay, this is lame." I said; I wasn't in the mode for games either way... Everyone nodded.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

* * *

**At this point I am taking any requests for what should happen next... So I was wondering if I should start another story...but I don't know(if I do I'll make sure you guys know)... Review!**

**-Violet**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

**Sorry but it might be a while before I update. Parent's took away any internet access. (I'm doing this at school just so you know). So now I don't even know if I'm going to be able to continue this story. I'm so sad! I was so into this story and I was awesome to see how many people even bothered with my story. Thank you to all that followed my story since day one and for all those people that were just begging for more. This is not a good-bye it's more of a break. Don't worry, once I get un-grounded the first thing I will do is update. i'll still be writing, even if I don't update, so expect a lot of new chapters when I return. See you guys soon my lovely followers!**

**Sincerely,**

**Violet**

**I'm going to miss you guys!:'(**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**-Violet**

* * *

I don't like Victoris. She could ruin Rose and I's relationship. Rose was like a sister to me and I don't want anybody to get in our way.

"Lissa? Are you coming?" Rose asked. I nodded innocently. She doesn't need to know...

"Where do you want to go first? Dresses or decorations? Your wedding or the party/dance?" Mia was as excited as I. We spealed in unison. Rose and Dimitri looked like they either wanted to die or to be alone. Yeah, that was another problem. Due to the bond we had I could feel all her emotions and right now (Dimitri was wispering in her ear) she's getting really _hot_. Obviously, Christian doesn't mind those emotions because he benefited from them but I felt a little strange that it was being led by Dimitri.

"Let's go eat first." Rose whined and pouted her lip. Everyone nodded. I stayed where I was.

"I need to go to the restroom," I said. Rose looked concerned and then understanding flashed in her eyes.

I'm sorr,y Lissa.

She said into my mind.

Nah, just let me take care of it.

She nodded then grinned.

"Hey, Pyro, why don't you escort her to the bathroom?" Christian didn't seem to mind and gladly came along.

"Why was Rose acting so strange?" Christian asked once we were out of earshot. I started breathing faster and my face was flushed and my body was burning to be touched. Christian got a good look of my face and finally understood. He checked twice to make sure nobody was inside and dragged us both inside the guy's restroom. There was something sexy about it. He locked the door and turned of the lights. Even though it was pitch black, our Moroi eyesight helped us see in the dark. I felt him on my neck, then his hand kept going lower and lower, passing my breasts and stomach...

Rose POV

"I want two boxes of choclate glazed donuts," I said, and scanned the sotre I was in. "Give me ten bagels, some of those heart shaped choclates, and a box of red velvet cupcakes." The cashier (who was staring at my chest, and obviously checking me out) rang my items. I turned to the others. "What do you guys want?"

"All of that is for you?" Vikka's face twisted with disgust. I growled and brought my bag towards my body.

"Calm down, Roza." Dimitri's calm, soothing voice calmed me down but my body was still stiff. Only because she was Dimitri's siter didn't mean I had to be nice to her when she was being a bitch.

"Everyone, ready to go?" Eddie asked everyone. We nodded. Just as we were walking out the door a wave of hot, steamy pleasure shot through the bond. Lissa...

"Roza?" Now everyone was looking at me concerned. I waved them off.

"I'm okay. I just need a sec." Dimitri understood.

"You guys go on. I'll stay with her."

"Oh! and then we get a chance of choosing stuff for the dance." Mia dragged everyone away from us. Vikka turned and stared at us suspisiously but left anyway.

"What wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"It's Lissa and Pyro." I squezzed my breasts. "They're at it like bunnies."

"Here." He started to massage my breasts and backed me up the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started pressing agianst his cock. He growled and shoved back, a delicious friction started to spread across my stomach. His hand went in between us and he unzipped my jeans and cupped me. He first started to play with me but then he inserted a finger inside of me. I moaned in his ear, making him pump harder. Then another figner slipped in. I started rocking my hips with his pumps and heat went from my stomach to my toes...

Once my needs were done, we went in search for the others. We found them and tried to look innocent...

(2 hours later)

"I'm exhausted." I whined for the tenth time.

"Let's go back and play some games." Everyone enxcept Vikka laughed because we were looking back on those moments.

"What games?" the dumbass asked.

"These games." I moved my hips up and down.

* * *

**It's half of what I got but hope you enjoyed it...**

**-Violet**


End file.
